The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to a conveyor using a belt with rollers selectively disabled to sort conveyed articles.
Some conveying applications require that selected articles being conveyed along a main conveying path be diverted off the main path and conveyed away in another direction transverse to the main path.